


Fairytale Meetings

by tokyo10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyo10/pseuds/tokyo10
Summary: A chance meeting has Suga in giggles and maybe a little flustered.





	

Why he decided it was a good idea to take off his cardigan while it was extremely windy outside, Suga didn’t know but it happened and he was regretting the decision vastly. So now here he was chasing the damned thing through a park. Stupid wind.

His lungs were burning with the lack of air reaching them and it made Suga stop his chase and take long heaving breaths. Seconds later, he was back to chasing the flying garment. His toe caught on the uneven land but he kept going, determined to catch the damned thing. Too caught up in watching the stupid fabric, Suga was not paying attention to where he was running and his shoe caught the side of the paved walkway and down he went, crashing to the ground with a yelp of surprise, gravel, and pavement peeling a couple of layers of skin off his palms. A small amount of blood leaked from parts of the wounds. Suga shuffled onto his skinned hands and bruised knees. He kneeled there a moment to inspect his injuries and pick as much of the gravel out of his wound as he could without the use of tweezers. Hissing in pain every time a piece was pulled off. 

Finished with the task, Suga looked around for his cardigan. There it sat a few yards away in the middle of a runners path. Hopping onto his feet again, Suga walked over, limping slightly and actually watching where he was walking this time. Suga thought the runner wasn't going to notice and trample all over it but instead the dark hair runner stopped and leaned over, scooping his cardigan off the dusty, windswept path. Standing straight once more, his head turned left and right searching for the runaway clothes owner. Said light blue fabric was clutched tight in his hand.

From this far away the man was good looking but what kind of idiot wears shorts and a short sleeved shirt in November -An early, warm November but still November!- Suga was tempted to ask but then he thought against it seeing as how he was out in this weather wearing not so winter appropriate clothing. Back-tracking his thoughts a little, Suga thought it was probably time to grab his cardigan. “Hey.” He called to the runner, waving a little. “That’s mine.

Turning and gazing in Suga’s direction, the man nodded to himself and once seeing Suga, started walking towards the grey-haired man. Suga, took this as his cue to walk faster as well.

Getting closer and closer with each step, Suga was struck with how handsome this runner really was, with a slightly taller, muscular build covered by lightly tanned skin with short black hair. Tall dark and handsome suited him well. His upper body was nicely sculpted by his skin-tight workout shirt and damn his _thighs_. Suga knew he was going to be having dreams about those thighs for day to come.

A foot or two stood between them and dark brown met light hazel. Smiling gently, the man held out the cardigan. _If this was a fairytale, he’d say something extremely cheese._ Suga withheld a chuckle. “I believe this is yours.”

He tried to hold it back, really he did but Suga couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped his lips and soon enough it was full blown laughter that had him doubling over and shaking. The man opposite of Suga was confused, the arm holding Sugas cardigan lowered and his smile slipped but he stood there patiently until the grey haired man got himself back under control.

Suga wiped moisture from his eye wincing a little as the action caused his hands to sting and released out a breath. He was smiling until he seen the confusion on the poor man’s face. “Uh, sorry. I didn’t mean to weird you out or anything.”

The man shook his head and that gentle smile was back in place. “Care to share what’s so funny?”

Giggles bubbled in Sugas throat but he held them back with pure determination not to scare his newfound friend again. “This whole scenario seems straight out of a cheesy fairytale or something.” A grin wormed its way onto Suga’s face.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” Tall dark and handsome blushed and he too was doubled over in laughter. “I- I see what you mean.” He laughed, his arms wrapping around his middle. “Oh jeez, that is funny.”

“Hello, I’m Sawamura Daichi, but everyone calls me Daichi.” The runner, Daichi offered his hand

“Suga, Sugawara Koushi. It’s nice to meet you, Daichi.” Suga reached out to shake the hand but stopped when he thought of his scrapes. "Uh, sorry I'd take your hand but I kind of hurt myself back there." He showed Daichi his hands.

A look of concern flashed and Daichi took a moment to search through his pant pockets before pulling out a tissue and passed it to Suga. "It's not used." He said at Suga's skeptical look. "But you should probably clean some of the blood away."

"Oh, thanks." And Suga did just that. Daichi watching silently.

A large gust of wind brought a shiver down Sugas spine and Suga wrapped his arms around himself. “Uh, can I have my cardigan back, please.” He pointed at it.

Daichi brought the fabric closer to him and looked at it blankly then his gaze returned to Suga and he thrust it out. “Right, sorry. Here.”

Shrugging it on with a laugh, Suga was immediately grateful for the thin protection from the cold wind and the meager heat that accompanied.

“Thank you, my knight in shining armor.” Suga teased.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow and he crossed his arms over his chest. “Does that make you my Damsel in distress, then.”

Suga spluttered. “ _Your_ Damsel?! No, no, no, no, no, no. If anything I’m the ferocious dragon.”

“Ferocious, huh.”

“Very.” He sniffed playfully.

"But you're hurt and I assisted you." Daichi smugly pointed out.

Suga pouted thinking of a clever retort but none came to mind. Daichi smirked at Suga's silence knowing he won.

Another violent rush of wind scattered dying leaves and dust and garbage. This time it was Daichi, who shivered and clasped his hands over his forearms and rubbed.

“Hey, do you want to go for coffee or something? My treat.” 

At the words coffee, (or maybe it was the thought of spending more time with Suga) Daichi’s eyes gained a sparkle. “Yea, sure. Coffee sounds great. Plus.” He unlatched one hand and rubbed the back of his head in a bashful manner. “I would really like to see how our cheesy fairy tale unfolds.”

Suga’s eyes widened and an embarrassed flush spread far passed his cheeks. “Right. Um Ah- This. Way.” He pointed, flustered.

Daichi gestured. “Lead on, oh so ferocious dragon.” 


End file.
